Who x Trick x Who
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Gon likes Killua and wants him to be his. Yet, he doesn't know Killua's feeling. So, he tried to trick Killua by asking something. Shounen Ai, yaoi. Don't like don't read! Gon x Killua, years after Hunter Exam. Warning inside.


**Who x Trick x Who**

By** Kionkitchee**

**Pairing:** GonKilluaGon (seriously, I don't know who's seme and who's uke, though I prefer Gon to be the seme—only after years have passed and they've grown into teens or adults. Killua is beautiful for me.)

**Disclaimer:** Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Warning:** MxM, _Yaoi_, **OOC**, typo, **bad grammar**, somewhat AU or AR because it takes place 6 years later after Hunter Exam, which means they're 18 years old now. **Don't like don't read! **My first fanfic in Hunter x Hunter fandom.

**Summary:** Gon likes Killua and wants him to be his. Yet, he doesn't know Killua's feeling. So, he tried to trick Killua by asking something.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Who x Trick x Who**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Whale Island, Gon's hometown, was the very place Killua considered to be his own home. It's not like he didn't like Kukuru Mountain where he lived like a king-in-prison—which is right, but he likes Whale Island more. Despite the similarity of trees and woods, Whale Island brings peacefulness upon him. It makes him feel accepted for who he was, is, and will be. It makes him feel the freedom he longed… especially concerning he himself being with whoever he wants.

Gon. That's the exact answer for whom Killua wants to be with. For almost six years they went on journeys together, he'd seen his best friend changing into someone he cannot take his eyes from. The small, short, and thin Gon now has grown into a big, tall, and built guy who captivates women attention. Despite his 18-years-old age, Gon has matured more like his father, Ging.

Gon has captivated Killua's heart. And Killua, grown from the used-to-be-taller-than-Gon into a few-inches-shorter-than-Gon with slender body and fine muscles, couldn't help but falling for him. However, he decided to keep it down in his heart, feared he would ruin anything they have built so far. It doesn't matter whether his feeling reciprocated or not as long as Gon is still willing to be by his side.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

For Gon, Whale Island is his lovely hometown where his family and friends live and work. It is the place of memories he can't ever forget, and it will be the place where death comes upon him and craves his grave. He will continue his journey as a hunter, of course, but he will definitely return to the island. He will make sure of that. The other determination he's got is that he will bring Killua to live with him.

Killua, his one and only best friend—Leorio and Kurapica are his best friends too but he regards Killua as his very best friend of his life, is a moody guy. Different from his happy-go-lucky personality, Killua is more like a time bomb. Sometimes he shows his cool and aloofness, and then suddenly goes berserk when he looks at people who eat chocolate without sharing it with him—limited to people he knew, mind you. One time he had a mischievous smile for thinking a prank he'd like to cast upon his friend, another time he smiled like an innocent little fellow. Really, Killua has many expressions than Gon has himself and they go with the time too. Regardless, Gon likes him.

Gon loves him.

It's not a secret anymore. His aunt and grandma, Leorio, and Kurapica know his feelings towards Killua. He also makes sure that he showed his feelings clearly. However, Killua have yet to realize. Gon didn't know whether Killua really didn't realize it or simply brushed it aside, but he tried harder to make that guy recognize his feelings even with the slightest movement he did.

Gon ran his hand on Killua's hair. The later grows his hair from short-neck messy to shoulder length which he tied on the back. Gon likes to play with it and Killua doesn't seem to mind too.

"Killua, have you ever kissed someone?" Gon asked his white-haired friend who was eating chocolate bar while reading a book. They were under a big green tree near a lake in the center of the forest.

Killua glanced at his black-haired friend before returning to his book. "Nope."

Gon tried to hide his happiness behind his plain yet curious face. "Don't you wanna know how does it feel?" asked him again while titling his head to the left side.

Something 'click'ed in Killua's mind and he snapped his book closed. Finishing the chocolate, he turned to face his best friend. "Now you mentioned it, I remembered something," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I've kissed someone, Gon!"

Gon's heart cracked a bit. He stopped playing with Killua's hair.

"… You have?" Killua nodded. "Who?" Gon tried his best not to show Killua his pain. Of course Killua have had a kiss before! He's gorgeous and attractive! Why did he think otherwise?

For a moment, Killua seemed to think hard, and then he cheerily said, "I kissed someone handsome! Yeah, someone handsome!"

Handsome? Not to mention 'twice' of handsome? Oh, doom. Gon was doomed. He knew that his friend is bi but to think that Killua's first kiss was stolen by an unknown guy—which is not him… Yeah, doom.

"He has a big and built body, muscular but not like my father, tall and fit his personality," Killua started to babble his dreamy man without care. "His arms when he held me were strong yet tender at the same time… made me feel protected…" his face showed affection as he closed his eyes, "and loved…"

Gon stared at Killua's expressions and couldn't help but felt hurt. He's never seen him so peaceful remembering his memory where he's not included before. He thought that only him capable of making that guy so. How overconfident!

"So, who's that guy? Where's he now?" Gon tried very hard to sound happy-go-lucky-curious friend. It works because he lives with it since forever. He managed to control his emotion better than before.

Killua leaned on the tree. "Let's see… Uhm, I don't really remember his name nor his face because it was so dark with only a tiniest bit of light illuminated him…" He tapped his chin while thinking hard, "and it was somewhere inside a candy palace with soooo many sweets from chocolates, cakes, honey and anything sweeter than sugar. Hmm~ yummy~"

"What?" confused Gon. "Candy palace with just a tiniest bit of light but you knew the contents of it?" He looked at Killua who wore a dreamy look on his face. "Were you carving for sweets?"

"Gon, I'm always carving for sweets~" Killua replied playfully.

"But it was dark and you barely remembered about him, Killua. It doesn't make sense!" retorted Gon, getting more confused.

Oh, dear. They weren't the brightest colour in a colour box.

Killua cuckled. "It does make sense, Gon! I was dreaming, and I could imagine anything that happened inside, right?" He looked at his best friend who showed a funny face of someone who couldn't solve 1 + 1 calculation. "I mean, c'mon, I was just joking, Mate~"

Suddenly, weights had been pulled from Gon's shoulder upon hearing that. "You mean there's no such a guy? Nobody has ever had their lips on you?" asked him with somewhat relieved tone. He didn't try to cover it this time… made Killua lifted one of his eyebrows while his lips curved a sly smile.

"And why does it bother you?"

"Eh?" Gon blinked innocently to cover his unexploded cheer. "Not really. Nothing—"

"Gon," cut Killua, "be honest." He stared at the brown orbs in front of him, never to let them go. He knew he risked their friendship bond, but Killua wanted to give a try of anything swirling in Gon's mind.

Gon, too, couldn't tear his gaze from Killua's blue eyes. They captured him in endless blue sky. So pretty, beautiful like their master. He doesn't mind if he is to stay captured for all of his life.

"I… Killua…"

"Yeah, Gon?"

"I…"

"Hmm?"

They kissed. Gon wrapped his arms on Killua's waist, and Killua tangled his around Gon's neck. They deepened the kiss slowly, tasting and marking each other passionately. Years of their unleashed feelings finally come like pouring rain. Unstoppable, they flow like dust; seen but unseen. Years of loving in hidden corner comes to an end.

"I love you…"

Gon loves Killua.

Killua loves Gon.

Gon wants to live with Killua, and Killua has never ever been glad of anything except living with Gon.

It didn't matter whether Gon's try to trick Killua was succeeded or not, or the way Killua joked had such an after effect—was it on purpose? As long as they are together, that's all the matter.

So, who tricks who?

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

Alright. This is my first fanfic in Hunter x Hunter fandom. I'm sorry if it's too short of an ending or the characters too OOC, but thanks for reading.

Review and constructive criticisms, would you? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames.

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
